Sexual Healing
by PerfectlyWrittenWords
Summary: Olivia Pope is a loud-mouthed, bad-tempered female with a malfunction in the part of the brain that focuses on her brain to mouth filter. She's lonely, she's never been good with expressing her feelings. With persuasion from her friends, she decides to try therapy in the form of a Sex God that performs 'Sexual Healing'. Olitz Fanfic, 18 and older only!
1. Chapter 1

_**OLIVIA POV**_

As I walk into the club, I've become familiar with over the past few weeks. I can't help but feel that same familiar weird warmth flood throughout my body. Something about this place has me coming back fairly often, I'm not sure why. I've never been one for drinking out, but today of all days I can't shake the feeling deep in my gut that something is going to happen.

I'm not quite sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. I frown slightly, as my usual seat at the bar is taken. My eyes shift around the noisy club pumping with over-sexualized music as I look for a quiet corner to sit in and people watch. As creepy as it sounds, it makes me feel the closest to normal as I can get. My eyes stop on a little spot in the far back and I quickly make a beeline for it, knowing that if not myself some group of drunken idiots will probably take the spot.

Once at the booth, I sit down and take my phone from my clutch and see that it's just after ten. I'm usually on my living room sofa, enjoying a glass of wine and a bowl of white cheddar popcorn and watching the news. Always scouring for some type of news involving _him._

With a shake of my head, I put away my phone and start my tradition of people watching. Nothing out of the ordinary truly catches my eyes, people are dancing like their lives depend on it and drinking. A figure comes into view, as I'm people watching effectively cutting off my visual watching.

"Look who we have here." I frown as my eyes move up the beefy frame. I sigh in frustration.

"What do you want Chambers?" I hiss, as he stands before me with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Now, Olivia is that any way to talk to a fellow friend?" He cocks an eyebrow and I glare. "I'd of thought you'd be more pleasant towards me, seeming we're such good buddies."

I snort, crossing my arms over my chest. "Like I'd be friends with your fake, dickless, country Eminem wanna be ass."

"So feisty." He licks his lips and I cringe.

"What do you want Chambers? Did Dunk'n Donuts run out of donuts?" I taunt, making a jab at his beefy frame. The guy was always stuffing his face with donuts and coffee.

"Nice." He grunts. "And here I was thinking you'd be cordial but forgive me for forgetting your such a frigid bitch, even Saint Mary wouldn't be able to stand your company."

"If you can't stand it so bad, leave. Dick wad." I say innocently.

"Yeah, like I'd be able to leave you here alone. Why do you always pick this seedy piece of shit to come to?" He says, putting an end to our usual banter. He takes a seat beside me.

"It's not seedy, and besides I want some normal." I state, leaning back against the booth.

"And this is normal?"

"Yes, Billy. It's as close to normal as I could possibly get."

"Right, because being a lamb in the lion's den is normal." He mutters. I tilt my head slightly at him. "Just hope your father doesn't get me for allowing you to come in here."

I scoff. "Allow me?" I scowl. "Like you could control me, I'd drop your ass before you could even try it."

"Liv, you're like one hundred pounds soaking wet." He points out.

"I'll have you know I weight one hundred and ten pounds, you jackass."

"At least you aren't calling me dickless anymore. Which by the way hurt. My dicks huge."

"Did the late night porn chat site whores tell you that?" I raise a brow, and he glares. "Oh! I know, you've been trying some dick enlargement pills and you think they're working?"

"Fuck you, Olivia."

I laugh. "Back to Olivia? Huh?"

He frowns.

"You're just mad I get laid more than you do." He deadpans.

"Yeah, because bragging about being exposed to an STD is so amazing. I'm surprised you haven't caught spotty cobbed dick disease."

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck is Spotty Cobbed Dick Disease?"

"The name for your dick."

"Oh. you are such a bitch."

I giggle.

"What the hell are you doing here, Chambers? Pigs aren't allowed in this club." A harsh voice says, I look up and see a tall man, he's got the body of a God and don't let me get started on the face. Fuck, his voice just made me wet my panties.

"Its a public place, Grant." Billy growls.

"It's also my place of business, and your kind isn't allowed here."

"His kind?" I scoff, standing. "Who the fuck died and made you fucking dictator."

"Must be hard of hearing." He says, before turning his gaze on me. His eyes change and I find myself looking into intense blue eyes, that could most likely see deep into my soul. "Er... Sorry, ma'am."

"Oh so the attitudes gone?" I sass.

"I was merely pointing out your friend here wasn't allowed here." He says, licking his lips slightly. My eyes drop to his lips.

"First off he's not my friend, second you could get sued for your prejudice seeming he hasn't done anything to require his removal from _your_ place of _business_ , third You're an asshole. Fourth we don't want to be in your seedy, two dollar whore disease infested club anyway. And Fifth Fuck You!" I Hiss, storming past the asshole.

"Damn, Fitz she told you." A guy to his right says, laughing his ass off.

"I guess she did..." I hear the man-Fitz say.

"Wait, Liv." Billy says, walking beside me. Of course he'd catch up with me, his legs are so fucking long. I swear everyones taller than me, I frown as we leave the club.

"I'm going home." I say, heading to my car.

"That's fine." He says, as if I were checking with him. I know he'll follow me like always. I roll my eyes as I get to my Tesla and climb inside. "I'll see you in the morning, Liv."

"We both know you'll see me way before that." I say, closing the door and putting on my seatbelt.

"Okay, Queen Olivia. I'll _talk_ to you tomorrow." He corrects himself, and I start my car.

* * *

 _So I realize I haven't been_

 _updating my other stories in a long while but I've kind of lost inspiration for writing them._

 _I'd rather put them on hiatus and work on something new rather than_

 _forge crap that I don't even think is good._

 _So I'm officially saying Decisions & Secrets and _

_Cries of Terror, Heart of Gold are on a break._

 _But until then I started watching Scandal again last week and_

 _I admit I'm still a bit upset with the way the show is but I guess_

 _I'll give it a chance._

 _Anyway with that being said I wanted to write a story_

 _that wasn't too dramatic and freaking annoying._

 _So here is Olitz, in pure smutty, lemony goodness appeal._

 _I plan on giving them a little easier time than what was_

 _given in Decisions & Secrets. _

_To end this long ass Author's Note that some of you might not give a damn_

 _about, thanks for reading, review what you thought so far_

 _and thanks to everyone who convinced me to come back._

 _Love to all you amazing people 3 3 3_


	2. Chapter 2

**OLIVIA POV**

"Liv, Open up!" I hear Abby shout, as she pounds away at my door. I growl under my breath in anger, as I put down my spatula and turn down the stove to answer the door. "Come on, Liv! I have Donuts."

"Why are you here?" I glower, as I throw my door open to see Abby standing in my way with a whole foods bag in her hand. "Vanilla?" When she nods, I snatch the bag spinning on my heels and heading towards the sofa.

"Gee, You're so welcome Liv." She bitches, I laugh.

"Thank you almighty Abigail."

"That's more like it." She grins.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here so early?" I ask, she knows I'm unavailable from ten in the morning until noon. I have that time reserved for my writing.

"I was in the neighbor-"

"Abby, I'll stop you right there. You live thirty minutes away, and you work fifty minutes from here so don't bullshit me right now." I say, sternly.

She sighs, exasperated. "Fine, Liv. Quinn and I were planning on going out and we were wondering if you'd come?"

"Abby, it's Monday. You know I don't like going 'out on the town' on Weekdays, other than 'TGIT' and 'TGIF'." She pouts.

"Come on Liv, you're always working. Liv a little." I scowl at her word play, as she laughs. "Besides, You need to get out and get laid. You haven't had a good lay since Russell and that was more of a first love pity fuck."

"Abby." I grimace.

"Oh, come on Liv. You need to stop being such a frigid bitch and get to shaking your JLO booty." I shake my head.

"Please." I scoff. "I'm nowhere near as curvaceous."

"Don't change the subject Liv."

"No, Abby."

"Liv."

"Abby."

"Olivia."

"Abigail"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope." She hisses. I give her my skillful bitch brow. She did not just full name me.

"Abigail Trixy Lucy Whelan." She glares.

"OLIVER!"

"SERIOUSLY!"

"Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, Oliver!" She says in that annoying 'Nah, nah nah, nah, nah, nah" tone that makes me want to tit punch her.

"Fine." I sigh.

"Yay!" She jumps and hugs me. "See, we're working together here. Building."

"Whatever." I shrug her off. "What time?"

"Eight, Granny Pope." I roll my eyes, and stop short when I smell that unmistakable foul stench.

"Ah, shit! My tofu scramble!" I quickly run into the kitchen and turn the pot off, placing the scolding pan in the sink and filling it in water. I turn to look at the annoying redhead.

"You're cleaning this up."

"Sure." She nods, still excited I've decided to go out with her and Quinn.

"And I'm taking your donut."

"Ah, come on Liv..." She frowns.

"Fine, I'll give you half." I say in my serious tone.

"Ugh... You're so lucky I eat the shit you have in your kitchen." She sighs, as I take out my donut and start to devour the sweet treat. I swear whole foods makes the best vegan donuts hands down.

* * *

"Liv, You made it!" Abby squeals, as she and Quinn rush to give me a hug.

"Like I had much of a choice."

"You and I both know you wanted to come out tonight. As much as you pretend you're some boring little recluse, we both know you aren't." She fixes me with a hard stare as my shoulders slump.

"So, where are we going anyway?" I ask, as we head towards a sleek building, there's no sign but there's a line full of people lined up waiting and three security guards at the doorway. I follow Abby and Quinn as they skip the line.

"Remember that guy I've been seeing?"

"Yeah, um Steve or something like that?"

"Stephen, and his friend owns a bunch of businesses all over Miami, Los Angelos, Las Vegas and New York. This is a new one, it's called Underground." Abby explains as she walks up to the guards. "Abby Whelan and plus two."

"Go ahead, red." The guard says, opening the door for us.

As soon as we step inside we're assaulted by dark seductive colors of crimson red, black and an dark shade of gray. The hallways long, and towards the end there's another door with another guard.

"Abby." I whisper, feeling a familiar weird sensation deep in my gut. "What kind of a club is this?"

"Relax, Liv. It's just precaution from keeping out drug users and the likes." She says, as we pass through the metal detectors. I swallow, as the guard presses in a code in a keypad and the door slides open.

Once we're through I pause, there's a bunch of men and women lined throughout the club. A large stage throughout the room, where women in degrading states of dress are dancing on stage. I frown, as I see the provocative dances they're doing.

"ABIGAIL!" I hiss.

"Lighten up, Liv." Quinn says, as she and Abby laugh.

"This isn't funny, this place is disgusting." I scowl, as the strippers are grinding against poles, and gyrating on each other. "And that one girl is crotchless panties, what the fuck..."

"Calm down, just take a deep breath." Quinn suggests.

"I am not sitting by that stage, she's getting her nasty crotch scabs and curd custard all over the place." I cringe, at how the girl has no shame.

Abby and Quinn laugh.

"It's just panties, Liv. there's nothing being passed on. We all know what a human body looks like. Stop being such a prude." Abby says, through fits of laughter.

"You're such a pervert." I mumble.

"Stephen seems to love it. Besides, you need to loosen up. here, have a shot." She says taking two off the tray of a passing waiter who's topless.

Okay, I have to admit he's hot but still...

"That's two."

"Just drink it, Liv."

I inhale deeply, before exhaling and I knock them back as if they were water. I scrunch up my noise at the familiar burn, gross.

"Would you guys like a private show?" A girl says, walking towards us. She has blonde hair, and she's wearing practically nothing. The scrap of fabric she's wearing for a shirt, is barely holding up her breasts.

"No-"

"Yes!"

"Okay, follow me." The girl says. She leads us towards a hallway to the back of the club and I begrudgingly follow the two bitches. Oh, I'm so getting them for this. I swear.

I freeze as I see a woman in nude walking out of a room, and heading towards another just a few feet down.

"Oh fuck it!" I hiss, turning on my heels ignoring Abby and Quinn's hiss.

Stumbling, I feel a pair of warm arms catch my waist, helping me up. I feel a spark jolt through my body and I suppress a gasp, as I hear a sharp intake of breath.

My head slowly looks up and I see those familiar beautiful, mesmerizing eyes that have ensnared my very dreams since last Friday night.

"It's you..."

* * *

 _Vegans are winning! Also how are we liking_

 _Underground? Ha, Liv's feminist side is_

 _leading her to be a bit prudish._

 _Though it isn't her fault, blame her upbringing._

 _Until next time, guys._

 _Love to all my faithful readers._


	3. Chapter 3

**OLIVIA POV**

"It's you..." He says, looking down at me with an awed look.

"Yes, it's me?" I question, pulling out of his arms. "Thanks for catching me."

"Aw... the sassy little hellcat is calm now. Did she get her cream?" A sarcastic British voice quips.

"Pfft, not that fattening shit the dairy industry passes off as 'healthy' dickhead." I smart off.

"Lovely to see you again Olive."

I turn and glare at Abby. She shrugs.

"That's not my name dick for brains." I insult him, noticing he's the guy from the club Friday night.

"Oh but see, in England Olive is the equivalent of Olivia. So..." He trails off with a teasing smirk. Ugh, I swear he's Abby's condescending male other half.

"Well I'm not British and this isn't England. Queen Stephanie." I snare. He chuckles.

"I like you." He compliments, cracking a genuine smile.

"You'd have to if Abby does." I wink.

"If you two are done, would you mine telling me why you were storming out of the private rooms? Is this club not good enough for Princess Olivia?" Fitz raises an eyebrow. I frown slightly, of course he'd own this place.

"Lemme guess, you're the filthy rich friend of wannabe 'James Bond' here?"

"Ha, Try Nasty rich." Stephen snorts.

"Whatever." I wave him off. "To answer your question, I'd rather not have half naked women shaking their artificial asses and well passed over done tits in my face." I sniff.

"You're quite the loud mouthed, judgmental broad aren't you?" Fitz infers, narrowing his eyes. "I think that mouth of yours should be put to rest for a bit, how it could possibly look so sexy and alluring and not be chapped with how much flapping you do is beyond me."

"Did you just?" My eyes widen. Was that an insult or compliment?

"Drink with me?"

"No, thank you." I decline, moving past him and heading out through the checkpoints before leaving.

* * *

"Liv that was so messed up. Fitz was being totally cool, he invited us to a club thousands of people would kill to attend and you literally threw it right back in his face." Abby had been chewing me off for the last hour, and I was slightly irritated.

"Well, excuse me if my ideal of a girls night out isn't having fake bimbo's tits in my face." I gripe.

"You were being over dramatic." Abby snaps.

"You of all people know, I would never agree to willingly going into a place like that. It isn't my thing." I hiss. "A good friend wouldn't have allowed a friend to be blindly put into a situation such as that."

"And another thing, where did you meet Fitz and Stephen before?"

"A few nights ago at a club. They were trying to kick out Billy, and I told him off." I shrug.

"Billy... That cop your father sticks on you." She asks, as she digs into her chicken sandwich. I cringe, as I take a bite of my mango and edamame salad. "Why did you even stick up for that loser?"

"It's not his fault my father's over protective." Abby snorts.

"Liv, that's the biggest understatement of the fucking year. Your father isn't over protective, he's fucking controlling."

"Whatever." I snap. "Look, Abby if you're going to continue to bitch me out through this whole lunch. I'll leave, I have stuff to do anyway."

"Can you humble yourself so we can have a pleasant conversation."

"Me?" I scoff. "Your the one who's spent over an hour complaining about my behavior yesterday and how embarrassed you were because your boy toy's an asshole."

"He's my boyfriend, actually. and You're the one who was storming out the club and dissing his friend's place of business." She scowls. "You could be more cautious of what you say in front of people, Liv."

"Why should I?" I cross my arms over my chest, as I finish my salad. "It was the truth."

"No, it was your opinion." She says. "One, no one asked for."

"If I recall correctly _Fitz_ did ask for my opinion." I return her scowl with a death glare.

"No, he asked why you were being such a bitch."

"I was not, and he did not call me a bitch."

"Maybe not in so many words, but he sure as hell was thinking it."

"And how the hell would you know?"

"Because everyone there was annoyed with your 'Saint Olivia' attitude. News flash, Liv. Just because you are a reclusive freak, doesn't mean everyone else should be subjected to your bullshit." Abby snarls. "I try to get you to come out and have fun and all you did was bitch and moan the entire time you were there. You didn't even give thanks to the fact I got you out of your fucking apartment. At the very least you could have acted grateful that I gave you an opportunity to get out of your fucking 'Poor Olivia' wallowing."

"Wow, Abby. Thanks so much for allowing me to be amongst your presence." I growl. "Next time save your breath, I don't want your fucking pity invites."

"I would say it was nice having lunch with you, but that's a lie." I take my wallet out of my bag and throw down two bills, before grabbing my bag and storming out. I swear Abby thinks her shit doesn't fucking stink. She's the one who invited me to go out in the first place. She knows I hate seedy fucking clubs, I don't respect the fact people leer at women, nor the fact women fucking alter their body to be leered upon.

* * *

"Liv, at the very least you could try and talk to her." Quinn says, through the phone.

"No, thanks." I continue to type on the laptop. It's been three days since I've last seen Abby and right now I'm still pissed at her. "She's the one who started it."

"God, what are you guys. In Middle School?" Quinn snarks. "Besides, she was partly right Liv. You disrespected The _Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third._ He basically _owns_ this country, do you know how much _pull_ he has?"

"No, and I truly could care less."

"Liv, he's _The Guy._ Fuck the President, Fitz practically owns her too."

"I don't care, Quinn."

"If you don't care why were you eye fucking him?"

"I was not." I frown.

"Yeah you were, you were giving him those 'Fuck me now' eyes." Quinn says.

"I-"

"It's cool, because he was sending them right back." She laughs. "I could have sworn he was going to fucking maul you."

"Be serious Quinn, he was not."

"Whatever, Liv." She says in that sing song voice I hate. I swear her and Abby were separated at birth with the way they act.

"Look, Quinn I have to go. I'm in my Gladiator zone right now and I need to finish up this chapter for the day." I say, dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I can tell she rolls her eyes. "But Liv, you need to talk to Abby. She really was just trying to help in her own way."

"You and I both know, she wasn't. She was just trying to win points with her new beau by trying to get me to apologize to the sexist asshole."

"Really? He's sexist because he owns a strip club?"

"YES!"

"And why is that Liv?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because..." I huff. "Fuck it! Who cares, he's just a sexist asshole!"

"You sound like a damn preschooler." She laughs.

"Bye, Quinn." I say, scornfully as I hang up.

"He is a sexist asshole..." I mumble. I think back to a few nights ago. "He _was_ checking me out..."

"Damn it, I spend _way_ too much time with Abby and Quinn."

* * *

 _Hey Guys, sorry I took so long_

 _to update. I've been pretty busy helping my family_

 _with our Church's Fund Raising._

 _We're trying to raise money for our Youth Department._

 _If any of you could donate, it would truly be appreciated._

(www) (gofundme)com(slash)3qyc6bnw

I will also have the link in my bio for any who would like to donate.

Please Share this fundraiser with your family, friends, readers and etc.

God Bless.

Anyway Olivia is such a drama queen right?

Was Abby wrong for how she spoke with Olivia?

Was Olivia wrong?


End file.
